Seasons - Book One, SoMa Sweetness
by BlackJack888
Summary: Full summary inside. Mini Summary - collection of short SoulXMaka oneshots. Please read and review. Please give constructive criticism if you can. Rated T for cussing and possible making out. Fluff/Romance.


**A/U** -**Hello! This is a series of drabbles. Each chapter is based on a different season. Only four chapters though - 1 drabble/oneshot per season. Unless I decide to do a special. But there will be more then one book. Each book has a drabble/oneshot based on each season, but each book has different themes! This one is called SoMa Sweetness. Like the title says, it's based on fluffy SoMa moments. I haven't decided which pairing I'm doing in the next book, but it'll probably be like this - Book One - SoulXMaka - Book Two - Black*StarXTsubaki - Book Three - KidXLiz - Book Four - CronaXPatti. Notice it gets less cannon couples as the series goes on.**

* * *

An old Maka Albarn, now Maka Evans, sat on the porch and sipped at coffee while reading a book. She saw her husband, Soul, walk out of the house and onto the porch she was on.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, flat chest."

"We're both in our sixties, do you really still need to say that?"

"Yes."

"MAKA CHOP!" she screamed in a much rougher and older voice as she swang her thick book at Soul's head.

"Oww Maka! Do you really need to do that still?!"

She grinned, "Yes."

"Screw you, Maka." The boy could barely speak and he had a bloody - well, head.

***LATER***

Soul pulled the car into the parking lot at DeathMart. The two got out of their car and walked in the supermarket.

"Where's the shopping list?"

"Here," she handed it to him.

'Eggs, mayonaise, cat litter (because Blair won't use the toliet), incense sticks, tuna, shrimp, salmon, french fries, peanuts, ketchup, mustard, ice cream, hamburger patties, hamburger buns, hot dogs, hot dog buns, milk, water bottles, apples, oranges, peaches, plums, avocado, pears, pocky, and baking soda.'

"We have a lot to get."

"Yep. But I'm glad I get to do it with you," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you honey," he said, truthfully.

"I love you too."

***ONE HOUR LATER***

"We've been in here forever," Soul complained.

"Shush. We've only been in here a hour or so," Maka replied, slightly annoyed.

"That's a long time!"

She ignored him and put the baking soda in the almost-full shopping cart and the two walked over to the candy isle.

"Ooooh!" Soul grabbed a bunch of different candies and put them in the cart.

"Soul, put those back! You on a sugar rush is not a good thing! Plus we're getting pocky!" Maka replied to the situaction firmly, but not fastly. Well, actually really fastly, but not fast enough to keep Soul from munching down a few chocolate bars. "Damn it Soul!" she threw the rest back on the shelve and put some banana pocky in the cart but where Soul couldn't grab it. The boy bounced off the walls for a while. They finally got home and it was snowing. The ground was covered in it. Two feet deep!

"Hey Maka... Let's play in the snow!"

"Let's... wha-" she was pulled into the snow before she could finish. "Well I guess we are in our heavy winter clothes... screw it!" she rolled around in the snow with her husband. The two made snow angels right beside eachother. The two stood up without ruining the snow angels, somehow.

"They're beautiful," Soul commented.

"Yes, they are," Maka agreed.

The two leaned in and kissed eachother passionately, reminding them of their first kiss.. it was right here. Just like this day. In front of their house, after playing in the snow together.

"Maka... we were right here, doing the exact same thing, on this day, 40 years ago. I can't believe it," he said as he pulled away. It also happened to be their anniversary.

* * *

**A/U - Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 - Winter. Word Count - 517. Please give me all the criticism you can. I'd rather improve then be called great or something then go on forever thinking I AM great when I really am terrible and never improve.**


End file.
